1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for dispensing a carbonated beverage pre-mix in the micro-gravity conditions of outer space. The package includes a rigid container housing a collapsible bag having pressurized gas therebetween. Upon removal of a cap from the package, the pressurized gas is automatically vented.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various pre-mix packages are known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,018 to Rudick et al discloses a micro-gravity pre-mix package. However, such packages are somewhat complicated and therefore more expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a simple, low-cost, light weight alternative to current micro-gravity pre-mix packages.
In the zero or micro-gravity conditions of outer space, certain problems arise with carbonated beverages. For example, such beverages cannot be poured from a vessel directly into the consumer's mouth. They must either be forced out of the package or vessel, under pressure, or sucked therefrom directly into the mouth of the consumer or astronaut. For still beverages and water, the astronaut can suck the liquid from a collapsible container through a straw.
Furthermore, the container utilized for dispensing a food or beverage must be of a collapsible volume-type in order to preclude the creation of an air space or pocket within the container. The location of such an air space cannot be controlled due to the substantially zero gravity conditions. Due to the unique properties of carbonated beverages, a need in the art therefore exists for a mechanism which will properly dispense such beverages in the zero or micro-gravity conditions of outer space from a simplified package.